If you make a wish, you take a chance
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... When May makes a wish on a coin, will things turn out for the best? Or will things backfire and everything will go wrong? Contestshipping


**So this is for the promp exchange challenge by Unattainable Dreams!**

**Promp: His/her destiny was decided at the flip of a coin. [Sent by Serendipital]**

**This is written by Nelsoph. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Please leave me alone!" I shouted as I was running away from the green haired boy.

"I can't! I love you too much May!" He shouted, I turned a corner and kept on running.

Wait, let me backtrack here. My name is May Maple and the boy I was running away from is Drew Hayden. If you know Drew, then you would know that what he is doing is very unlike him. If you are wondering how he got this way, let's just say that his destiny was decided at the flip of a coin. Let me tell you how this all started…

_1 week ago_

I was walking down the streets of LaRousse city in the Hoenn region, trying to think of ways to get my crush to notice me more. In case you didn't figure it out, my crush is Drew. I liked him ever since middle school, and now we are in grade 11 in high school. We have most of our classes together, but he is one of the popular boys, and I am one of the un-popular girls . The only times when we do talk, oh what am I saying! We don't talk, we argue! He always get on my nerves with his hair flip and smirk, but I guess that that is why I like him so much. It's a complicated relationship. But know since we are in high school, he is always hanging out with the _cool kids_, and I do try to talk to him, but this biatch named Brianna come up and takes him away! Anyway, enough about that. I need a way for Drew to notice me! Maybe I could wear my hair funny, or wear a different bandana! Or I could-

"Ow! What was that for?" This girl asked me. I realised that I had bumped into her and we both fell down-how did I not realise that?

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I should watch out where I am going next time!" I quickly said as I helped her up. I then realised that this girl was about my age and she had slightly tanned skin and she was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black hoodie. If seems that when I bumped into her, her hood from her hoodie fell off, so I could see her face now. She had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Uhg, it's okay, sorry for my rude outburst though." She said while she was patting her pants to get the dirt off from it. She then looked up at me and started to study my face. Let's just say, I felt really uncomfortable right now.

"Um, well, my name is May." I said trying to start conversation.

"Mhm, I see. I can see that you are troubled about something, mind telling me what it is?" She said, still studying my face. She seemed nice, but I never saw her before in school. I had about a million questions on my mind right now about this mysterious girl, but I felt like I could trust her.

"Oh it's nothing, but there is this guy I really like, but he barley even notices me. I was just thinking of ways he could notice me more." I said while rubbing the back of my head. I felt a bit embarrassed telling a random stranger one of my biggest secrets.

"I see… well you seem like a really nice girl, so I'm gonna help you!" She exclaimed having a big smile on her face. '_How can she help me?! She is a total stranger that I just met literally a minute ago!'_ I thought to myself. It seemed as if she could read my mind, so then she quickly said, "Don't worry, just follow me, I'm not normally supposed to do this, but you seem really nice,so I will!" She said as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me into an ally. I started to panic a bit, but I still acted like I knew what was happening.

"My name is Sophia by the way." She said as we stopped. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. She then took a shiny object out of her pocket. "Here, this coin will grant you any wish, just as long it is a wish for good." She said as she handed me a dollar. I frowned when I looked at the dollar coin. It was a normal dollar coin! Am I being punked or something?

"Um, how if this coin going to grant a wish?" I suspiciously asked. She giggled.

"Look as coin more closely silly!" I looked at coin again and noticed that instead of the normal symbol on it, there were stars on one side and on the other side of the coin, there was a Giratchi. I kept in looking at the coin

"Be careful what you wish for! Just hold the coin close to your heart, make your wish, then flip the coin! Then it will come true." I looked up at her again but to my surprise, she was gone! I looked around me and no one was there. How did she disappear like that? I have no idea. I shrugged it off and decided to go back home.

Once I reached my house, it was already night time, so I decided to get ready for bed. Once I finished getting ready, I sat down on my and took out the coin. I looked at it again, and sighed. I then held the coin in my fist, and held it close to my heart. I closed my eyes.

"I wish Drew would notice me more, in a good way." I quietly said. I opened my eyes and then I flipped the golden coin. I watched it as it was flipping in the air. But when it hit the ground, it turned into a puff of pink and golden smoke. I was surprised at first, but then the little smoke cloud started to grow, bigger, and bigger and bigger! I started to cough when it got involved with my breathing. I closed my eyes and held my hand over my mouth and nose. When I opened my eyes, the smoke was gone and everything was back to normal. '_Well that was weird…'_ I thought to myself. I then turned off the light and started to fall asleep.

_Day one (after making the wish)_

The next day came and I got out of bed and got ready for another the day that was ahead of me. It was a Sunday, so there was no school today. I decided to go to the park today.

I was on my way to the park when I saw Drew. I was assuming that he was just here with his friends, so I ignored him (no wonder why he doesn't notice me…) He then turned around to face me. He did this weird smile smirk thing and headed towards me. I had butterflies in my stomach, but tried my best to ignore them.

"Hey there June." He said with now a full on smirk on his face.

"Hey there Dre- MY NAME IS NOT JUNE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" I yelled out.

"Okay okay, I won't call you June anymore. So how are you, April?" He said with that same smirk on his face. I sighed in frustration.

"Well, I doing just fine until you came here and spoiled my good mood…" I told him with a slight frown on my face.

"Well if you want me to leave, just say so." He said with a big smile on his face! Just joking, he is still smirking. I said nothing, mostly because I wanted him to stay, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Whatever cabbage head… so why are you at the park today?" I asked him trying to start a normal conversation.

"Oh you know, just thought I should visit my little Maybelle." He smugly said. I was about to explode with him using my full name, but how did he know that I was going to be at the park?

"Um… How did you know I was at the park?" I cautiously said. He seemed nervous for a split second, but quickly regained his cool.

"Just a feeling. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, wanna go out tomorrow after school?" He asked me. I started to blush. He wants to go out with me? He wants to go out with me! This is awesome! May, stop it! Regain your cool, wait, did I even have any cool? Just reply to him already!

"Um, sure okay! I would love to… I think…" I mumbled out. He just flicked his hair.

"Okay then, after school, come find me and we will go out so wherever you want." He then winked and headed off to who-knows-where. One he was out of sight, I squealed like a fan girl. I then started to go back home to plan everything out.

_Day two_

It's Monday afternoon, and school just ended. I told my friends Dawn, Misty and Leaf about my date with Drew, and they were squealing to. Also throughout the day, Drew was giving me little waves whenever he saw me. Right now I was waiting for him outside of school. Lets fast forward shall we?

So far, the date was going great! We saw a movie, then he gave me a white rose. After the movie, we went for a meal, then he gave me a pink rose! Now we are at the park finishing up our date.

"May," '_ooo! He called me by my real name!'_ "I just wanted you to know, that I love you May. I love you very much." He said while he was offering me a red rose. Did he just confess his love to me? OMG HE DID! Calm down May, stop acting like Dawn, calm down, calm down, calm down, EEEEEEP!

"Well I l-love y-you t-to D-drew." I stuttered out. I then looked into his emerald eyes, but there was something off. I shrugged off that feeling and just continued on with our date.

_Day three_

I woke up to another beautiful day. I stretched my arms out and got ready for school. I looked out my window and saw something moving in the bush, thinking that it was just an animal, I ignored it.

…

I was home now and school just ended. During lunch drew asked to be my boyfriend! Of course I said yes. I finished my homework and started to get ready for bed, but before I did that, I heard a sound coming from outside my window. Curious, I went and looked out. I looked out of my window and saw Drew? Why is he outside of my house? Oh no! He sees me! Now he is leaving? Umm… that's normal?

_Day four_

I decided to try my best to ignore Drew today. After the window incident, I was a bit creeped out. Ya, I was happy that he is my boyfriend for like, two days, but every couple has problems, right? I chose to stay close to my friends for the whole day. Right now I am in Dawns house and school ended around an hour ago, and I swear I saw Drew follow me here! I am so scared right now.

_Bling!_ I got a text message. Thinking it was my mom (yes she knows how to text), I looked at my phone.

_**You know how I feel about you hanging out with other people May.**_

Take a wild guess as to who sent that? Drew did! Did he know I was here? He did follow me! Okay, officially creeped out now. I slowly started to look out the window. And I saw him. Standing there. Leaning against a tree. Holding his phone. I quickly started to get my stuff and leave. I don't want that psycho to follow me! I gotta get back home before it gets to dark.

"Bye guys, my mom said that I have to go back home now." I quickly said as I left the house before anyone could ask why. I quietly left the house and hoped that the green haired psycho wasn't following me. I managed to get home without being traced, but I have a feeling this are about to get worse from here.

_Day five_

This is the day I am going to break up with him. He is crazy! What if this has to do with the wish I made? I hope not! I need to talk to the Sophia girl. She has to undo this wish! I acted like I was sick so I didn't have to go to high school. Lucky for me, my mom is very gullible and nice, so I got to stay home. Once she left for work, I left the house and went to the place where I met Sophia a couple of days ago.

"May! Hey May!" I turned around wondering who was shouting my name. I widened my eyes in horror when I saw Drew. I then took a hat and sunglasses from a random stranger and started to talk to her like I knew her for years. Drew then came near me, while he was scratching the back of his head in confusion and muttered something under his breath. He then headed off somewhere else to look for me. I sighed in relief.

"Um excuse me? Can I have my stuff back please?" The random girl asked me I nodded my head and gave her her hat and sunglasses.

'_Oh wait! I was gonna break up with him! Uhg! Or I could just text him…'_ I thought to myself. I then took out my phone and texted him.

_**Drew, we are breaking up, im sorry.**_

Well that's taken care of… or so I thought.

_Day six_

After I texted Drew that we are breaking up, he didn't text or call me back, so I just took it as a sign that he is okay with it. During school, I didn't see him, so I had nothing to worry about. Let's just say that today was a big relief that I didn't see Drew at all, and to think, just a week ago I would go head over heels just to talk to him! And now I am running away from him… well that escalated quickly. Today was a calming day for me. And it was a Friday to! The weekend is here.

_Day seven_

I decided to go out and look for Sophia again. I wanted to ask her a few questions. I went out early in the morning so not so many people will be out.

"May! I found you!" I heard someone yell in the distance. I didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was. Right away, I started running away.

"May! Stop running! I love you!" He shouted from behind me. I could tell that he was chasing after me.

"Please leave me alone!" I shouted as I was running away from the green haired boy.

"I can't! I love you too much May!" He shouted, I turned a corner and kept on running.

This is where I started off. Are we all caught up now? Yes? Good, now let's get on with what will happen.

I noticed that I have turned into a small ally. I looked to see what was in front of me, when I saw a dead end! I looked behind me and I saw that Drew was still chasing me. Yup. I'm doomed. In the last ten seconds before I would have hit the end, I thought of a plan. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot.

"SOPHIA! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE!" I shouted as loud as possible. Just then, a poof of smoke appeared and I saw a black figure. She then said some weird words and it seemed like time stopped. I stopped running and looked behind me to notice that Drew had stop running, it looked like he was frozen.

"What on earth did you get yourself into May!" She said as she took her hood off.

"Well, I made a wish and Drew here turned into a crazy boy!" I shouted while pointing to Drew. She then looked down as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Well, I can't undo a wish, but I have enough power to bring you back in time to exactly a week ago, when you were making the wish." She told me.

"Wait, are you a witch! Is that even possible?!" I asked in surprise. She then sighed in frustration.

"Yes I am, now do you want me to put you back in time or not? I can only freeze time for a certain amount of time here!" The dirty blonde quickly said.

"Okay okay, bring me back in time! Please!" I said, hoping everything will work. She then said some weird words again and I felt myself disappear. I hoped that this was all part of the plan and just went along with it. I closed my eyes and just stood there.

I opened my eyes again and realised that I was sitting in my bed, and in my hand was a gold coin. I widened my eyes in shock, surprized that the time travel even worked. I looked at the coin and placed it down on my desk. Then as I was about to sleep, I heard a voice in my head.

'_Be careful what you wish for!'_

* * *

**OMG THAT WAS BBAADDD! I was getting exited thinking 'omg this is gonna be such a good story' when I was writing the beginning , but then throughout the story im like, yeah, its rlly bad and its rushed… meh, oh well, I hope you liked iitt! :D**

**~Nelsoph**


End file.
